A DC-DC converter with integrated balancing circuitry can conduct bi-directional power transfer and cell balancing operations. U.S. Pat. No. 6,873,134 entitled “Autonomous Battery Cell Balancing System with Integrated Voltage Monitoring” by Canter et al. describes an automated lithium-ion cell balancing system that provides for bilaterally transferring energy from highly charged lithium-ion cells to less charged lithium-ion cells.